UN SILENCIOSO SECRETO
by Hannabi77
Summary: En un futuro paralelo, Sasuke no volvió a Konoha. Sakura logra superarlo con el tiempo, encontrando a otra persona por quien suspirar. GaaSaku, oneshot.


UN SILENCIOSO SECRETO.

En un futuro alterno, donde Sasuke nunca regresó por Sakura a Konoha, convirtiendo a Naruto en el único casado del antiguo equipo 7.

Ya habían pasado más de diez años desde la última guerra ninja.

Naruto, con ojeras prematuras en sus ojos debido al cansancio, ojeaba unos papeles en su oficina.

Ser Hokage lo llenaba de satisfacción, pero a la vez le exigía mucho de sí. Casi ni podía volver a su casa a dormir, y el único ramen que podía darse el lujo de comer por el tiempo, era el instantáneo.

Una voz conocida llamó a su puerta, para luego entrar sin esperar una respuesta.

― Hola Naruto, supuse que otra vez te quedarías aquí a la hora del almuerzo ―enunció la rosada, con la vives que la caracterizaba, sujetando una pila pequeña de documentos con ambas manos.

― Ah… hola, Sakura-chan, es bueno verte, aunque sea para que vuelvas a enterrarme en más trabajo ―le respondió el rubio con aire de resignación, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amigable.

― Hum, me siento culpable, pero sabes que solo cumplo con mi trabajo ―Sakura emitió un tanto apenada, para luego dejar la torre de documentos a un lado de su escritorio―. ¿Qué te parece si a modo de compensación te invito a comer en Ichiraku, ahora? Yo tampoco he almorzado…

Naruto la miró con una ligera expresión de alegría, momentos como esos le recordaban el pasado, cuando ellos eran niños… y no se llevaban tan bien.

Era irónico y agradable saber que ahora su relación con ella, era como la de hermanos.

― Me encantaría, pero tengo mucho papeleo, y ya me comí un par de ramens en bote ―se excusó, volviendo a centrar su mirada en los papeles que revisaba―. Además… "él" está en la aldea ―agregó con una voz picara, pero a la vez sutil―, sabes que no se queda por mucho tiempo, así que deberías irte…

Sakura entreabrió los ojos, palideciendo ante su sugerencia.

― Naruto, acaso tu… ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? ―agregó entre apenada y nerviosa.

El Uzumaki soltó un bufido por lo bajo al ver como reaccionaba.

― Sé que no soy la persona más intuitiva del mundo, y en el pasado era bastante tonto, sabes ―su voz sonaba divertida―, pero… ―se detuvo adoptando un perfil más serio―, incluso yo, he madurado. Ahora puedo diferenciar la forma en que las personas se miran, y sienten…

― Hum, te lo ha contado él ¿verdad? ―emitió directamente la rosada, mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba, mostrando abiertamente que no le creía nada de lo que decía.

Y no se equivocaba.

Esta vez fue Naruto quien palideció, mientras ocultaba su cara culposa entre los documentos que portaba en sus manos.

― No… no sé de qué hablas… sabes que él es muy reservado…

Shikadai miraba fijamente el tablero.

Viese por donde viese, estaba acorralado. Sin duda, su padre le había ganado de nuevo.

― Maldición, me rindo, he perdido ―expresó un poco molesto, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y se tiraba de espaldas al suelo.

Su padre se limitó a sonreír por lo bajo, mientras volvía a acomodar las piezas, para una nueva partida.

― Tu padre es muy bueno en este juego, yo nunca pude ganarle ―dijo Temari agregándose en escena, mientras les ofrecía limonada.

― Eso es terrible…

―Hum, ni siquiera yo pude ganarle, Shikamaru es todo un estratega.

Esa última oración, sonaba muy familiar.

― Tío Kankuro, no sabía que estabas en la aldea ―emitió el pequeño Nara, mientras se levantaba del suelo y volteaba a verlo.

― Acabamos de llegar hace un par de horas, Gaara tenía unos asuntos que discutir con el Hokage ―se explicó el marionetista, mientras se ponía cómodo y le robaba un vaso de limonada de la bandeja que su rubia hermana sostenía, que posiblemente era para ella misma.

― Por lo menos me hubiesen mandado un correo, avisándome que venían, ahora tendré que ajustar la cena que se está cocinando en el horno, que par de olvidadizos ―se quejó Temari, para luego reunir los vasos vacíos de todos, y volver dentro de su casa, rumbo a su cocina.

― Si, si, lo sentimos, es que fue inesperado…

― No te preocupes, en el fondo ella está contenta de que estén aquí, justo el otro día se quejaba de por qué no venían a visitarnos ―dijo con gracia el Nara mayor, mientras le hacía un ademan, invitándolo a jugar Shogi.

Kankuro se limitó a sonreír, dándole la razón.

― Por cierto, ¿el tío Gaara dónde está? ―preguntó con intriga Shikadai, mientras los observaba jugar―. ¿Por qué casi nunca llegan juntos? ¿Dónde se va?

― Le gusta recorrer Konoha a solas, sabes que Gaara es un aburrido ―le respondió su castaño tío, sin dejar de mirar el tablero, concentrado en el juego.

―Hum… ―soltó el niño, insatisfecho por la respuesta que le otorgaba su mayor. Mas se decidió no insistir, levantándose en silenció para ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo a su madre en la cocina, y si podría serle de ayuda.

La agarró por sus hombros desnudos, para atraerla hacia él, sintiendo así la calidez de su piel, juntándose a la suya.

― Siento haber tardado en volver, yo…

Sakura lo acalló, posando su dedo índice en sus labios.

―Shhh, no hablemos de ello, no es necesario ―le susurró, para luego quitarse el moño rosado con el que amarraba su cabello.

Gaara se limitó a asentir.

Ella se encimó en él, tumbándolo en la cama del lugar.

Sus besos eran casi tan intensos, que apenas podían respirar.

 _¿Cómo es que estos dos se habían acercado tanto?_

 _Lo cierto es la historia era más simple de lo que se imaginase._

 _Sakura, luego de aceptar que el Uchiha ya no podía estar en su vida, se había centrado en su trabajo como líder médico del hospital de Konoha. Solo se limitaba a su deber y a dormir. Se aisló de casi todos, solo Tsunade, Naruto e Ino eran con quienes mantenía contacto seguido._

 _Hasta que una tarde, supo que su corazón había sanado y el destino parecía que había decidido que era hora de que volviese a suspirar por alguien._

 _Llovía de manera torrencial, se había olvidado el paraguas, así que corría intentado no mojarse._

 _Fue entonces que tropezó con él._

 _Caminaba despacio, sin rumbo._

 _Una ventaja de ser extranjero en Konoha, es que podías pasar desapercibido la mayoría de las veces, y eso era algo que disfrutaba el pelirrojo._

 _Pensaba disculparse por haberlo empujado, para luego seguir su camino, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, se vio con que no podía._

― _Gaara-san ¿Qué hace acá? Si sigue mojándose de esa manera, se enfermará ―expresó luego de disculparse._

 _El pelirrojo la observó un tanto perdido._

― _Buscaba un refugio, pero casi todos los locales que frecuento se encuentran cerrados, así que me dirigía al hogar de mi hermana…_

― _La casa de Temari-san está al otro lado de la aldea, para cuando llegue estará completamente empapado ―lo interrumpió, para luego, inconscientemente tomar su brazo y obligarlo a seguirla―, mi casa está a un par de cuadras, puede quedarse ahí hasta que pase la tormenta._

 _Gaara pensaba negarse, más nunca entendió por qué no lo hizo en ese momento._

 _Tal vez, fue porque aún estaba molesto con la insistencia de sus hermanos, y su papel de casamenteros con él, y no quería volver por eso ande los Nara; o porque lo vio como buena opción de refugio, tomando en cuenta que sus hermanos no lo buscarían en ese hogar; o tal vez porque no pudo negarse a la amabilidad de aquella chica rosada, que hasta ese momento solo la asociaba como "la compañera de equipo de Naruto"._

 _Fue tan amable con él, aquella tarde, dándole refugio, una toalla para secarse, ropa seca y una bebida caliente, y de manera desinteresada, que con el tiempo empezó a confundirlo._

 _Al principio se limitó a observarla, cada que visitaba la aldea, así fuese de manera esporádica._

 _Pudo notar que a pesar de ser alguien tan amigable, ocultaba soledad en sus ojos… al igual que él._

Sus labios se separaron.

Abandono su rostro, para recorrer su cuello, mientras esta lo abrazaba para mantenerlo cerca de ella.

Se despojaron de las pocas prendas que aun llevaban, para luego volver a unirse carnalmente, como lo venían haciendo desde hace tiempo.

Sus caricias bruscas, los ligeros arañazos en su espalda, debido a las embestidas toscas, producto de los sentimientos contenidos, la distancia y la espera, hacían que luego de un par de horas, terminasen exhaustos, debajo de esas sabanas, que guardaban fielmente sus secretos.

 _Tal vez lo suyo se dio por el hecho de que ambos se encontraban solos. O por razones del destino. Nunca pensaron en ello._

 _Solo sabían que luego de ese primer beso, que se produjo después de infinidad de visitas y una primera cita oficial discretas, nunca más pudieron dejar de pensar en el otro._

 _A comparación de las demás parejas de su generación, decidieron no formalizar su relación. Sus puestos eran demasiado importantes e irremplazables, como para que corriesen con la misma suerte que su hermana Temari y el Nara._

 _Ya tenían una vida hecha y llena de responsabilidades, que no podían abandonar sin afectar a otros._

 _Eran lo suficientemente adultos para comprenderlo._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun adormilada.

Se encontraba abrazada a él, apoyada a su lado.

― Extrañaba sentir el aroma dulce de tu cabello ―soltó el pelirrojo, al notar que esta había despertado―. Es tan relajante.

― Yo también te extrañaba ―la rosada giró, y se acurrucó más a él, para abrazarlo de lado.

Una tranquilidad inundaba el ambiente, por la ventana de la habitación, se podía notar que llovía a cantaros, como aquella vez.

― No quiero arruinar el momento, pero debo decirte que creo que Naruto se dio cuenta de los nuestro, fue un error mío, sin querer hable de más…

― Hum, descuida. Tarde o temprano se enteraría. Suele ser un bocón a veces, pero quiero creer que podrá guardar silencio.

Un silencio, un silencioso secreto.

FIN.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Bueno, luego de no sé cuánto, al fin un nuevo oneshot GaaSaku, el cual hice en honor al GaaSaku Day (19 de junio) en el mes de Sakura en Tumblr.**

 **Sé que es un tanto atrasado, pero como dicen, más vale tarde que nunca.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado mi intento de lemon, jajaja**

 **Bye. Bye.**


End file.
